onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Banshee
| affiliation = Spade Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Unknown }} Banshee is a member of the Spade Pirates. Appearance She is a portly woman, wearing a short sleeved blouse and dark pants with light polka dots on them. She also wears dark colored heels and is seen holding a flintock. She has long, wavy light colored hair with a dark bandanna that has light colored polka dots and she wears dark lipstick. Personality Banshee cares greatly about her captain, Portgas D. Ace, since she was willing to defend him from Edward Newgate. Banshee can also be somewhat disrespectful, laughing at Deuce's adventure diary despite the fact that it is his main aspiration of their travels. Relationships Portgas D. Ace Like the rest of the Spade Pirates, Banshee cares greatly for her captain, defending him from a Yonko. However, she was not seen during the Battle of Marineford. Masked Deuce Most of the Spade Pirates' crew members (excluding Skull, Mihar, and Kotatsu) read and laughed at Deuce's poor writing in his adventure diary. Because of this, their names were excluded from the diary. Abilities and Powers Since the Spade Pirates didn't have a cook, Banshee was the one who prepared their meals. Banshee's fighting abilities are unknown, but she and her crew were easily defeated by Newgate. Weapons Banshee wields a flintock, but her proficiency in using it is unknown. History Making their Mark Banshee joined the Spade Pirates and traveled with Ace as he made a name for himself. She helped fight off a group of bounty hunters, and, when Isuka infiltrated the crew's ship, she surrounded the Marine Ensign alongside her crewmates. However, she easily fended them off. After the confrontation, the crew reached Sabaody Archipelago. While they waited for their ship to be coated, Banshee and her crewmates explored the island and secretly read Deuce's adventure diary. They laughed at his poor writing skills, leading Deuce to exclude their names from the diary. At one point, the Spade Pirates were shipwrecked in Wano Country. The people from Amigasa Village were starving to death, so they tied the entire crew and stole all their food. The crew watched the villagers finish their meal and then broke out. Instead of attacking, Ace asked the villagers where he could get them dessert. They stayed in Amigasa Village for a few weeks and became good friends with Tama. Encountering Whitebeard After Ace and Jinbe tied, Banshee and the other Spade Pirates defended their captain against Edward Newgate and were easily defeated. They were then taken into the Whitebeard Pirates like their captain. Banshee has not been seen since her joining. Major Battles *Spade Pirates vs. Bounty hunters *Spade Pirates vs. Isuka *Spade Pirates vs. Edward Newgate Trivia *Oda has stated in an SBS that Whitebeard did not allow women in his crew as combatants. It is unknown whether an exception was made for Banshee and Cornelia when the Spade Pirates were assimilated into the Whitebeard Pirates. References Site Navigation ru:Банши ca:Banshee fr:Banra es:Banra it:Banshee Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Spade Pirates Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Snipers